Protective garments for firefighters and emergency workers include coats, trousers, overalls, and coveralls. Currently, National Fire Protection Association (NFPA) standards require a protective garment for a firefighter to have reflective trim, which enhances the visibility of the protective garment and, therefore, the visibility of its wearer under smoke-laden and other adverse conditions. Generally, reflective trim is affixed by sewing, adhesively, or otherwise.
However, for a military or paramilitary firefighter or emergency worker operating where a tactical operation has developed or is expected to develop, a need for low visibility may override a need for high visibility. Heretofore, a military or paramilitary firefighter or emergency worker may have to be issued two types of protective garments, i.e., protective garments to be worn in a tactical operation, in which the need for low visibility overrides the need for high visibility, and protective garments to be worn otherwise.